


宇宙星辰

by alesian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve是一颗星。</p>
            </blockquote>





	宇宙星辰

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：子安于水上/aleszian  
> 本篇为参加#Stony Sparks#时的旧文。

“佩珀，等一下，我房间里有个奇怪的陌生人。”

托尼持电话的手僵在他耳边，半秒后，耳中连珠炮似的语句也伴随着突然的沉默戛然而止。

电话另一端的佩珀右手举着手机，左手手指一下下不耐烦的点着自己的右手臂：“又有人跟踪你的行程撬进你酒店的房间了？这次是谁，道德败坏的狗仔还是丧心病狂的女粉丝？如果对方是个女人，别睡她，我重复一遍，如果对方是个女人，你不可以睡她。”

“比起我人身和财产的安全，原来你更担心这个？”托尼眉尾高高扬起，眉心挤压出两道深深的沟壑：“对方是男的，睡在我的床上。等等，你刚刚是不是翻了个白眼，我感觉到了。”

佩珀将刚刚翻上去一半的眼球又转回正常，无声嘟哝两下嘴，然后露出一个毫无破绽的微笑，带动出温柔甜美又略显戏剧化的嗓音：“不不不，我只是出言关心。”接着她语气骤沉，如坠冰窟：“现在回答我，你打算睡他吗？”

“如果我两个小时后没有给你回信息，你可以找人来救我了。”

说完，托尼挂断了电话。

总体来讲，托尼•史塔克对打开酒店房间的门后会遇上的情况见怪不怪，且习以为常，接受良好。

他酒店的房门后面出现过脱衣舞娘，应召女郎，狗仔队记者，女性狂热粉丝，古怪公司来强行推销合作的员工，最精彩的一次，他把早已经等在里面的FBI探员当成了喜欢角色扮演的特殊从业者，并对其中的女性滔滔不绝讲了十分钟的黄色笑话。

不，他没有磕高，只是一不小心喝得有点多。

不过，安安静静睡在自己床上，身穿红白蓝三色怪异制服，头戴面罩，体形健美的成年男人还是第一次。

说真的？红白蓝？换成他就搞成红色和金色。

 

做有钱人的好处之一就是可以支付得起酒店顶楼的总统套房，套房里宽大的沙发可以在出现上述情况时让两位当事人隔着一段距离面对面坐着也不尴尬。

“抱歉，我再问一次，你叫什么名字来着？”托尼半盘腿靠在沙发上，歪着身子毫无危机感地看着对方扭捏地坐在沙发上环望四周，手中揉捏着他刚刚摘下来的面罩。

男人胸前的白色星星让托尼想到了马卡龙。

因为对方长了一张很迪士尼王子的脸，身上的穿着却像奇奇怪怪的卡通。

马卡龙也很卡通。

他刚刚喝了酒，不想讲逻辑。

“抱歉，呃，我叫SR-TRN-KPT04247。”男人突然扭头看向托尼，在两人对视的时候，认真地将自己的名字再一次重复了一遍。

托尼有些阴阳怪气地嗯了一声，将另一条腿也盘上沙发，两手在双膝上拍了拍：“你有让我更好称呼的名字吗？”

“……史蒂夫。史蒂夫•罗杰斯。”史蒂夫犹豫了一下回答道：“平时没什么人这么叫我，不过这也是我的名字，我妈妈给我起的，她说这样更人性化。”

“所以，史蒂夫。”托尼深呼吸后斟酌了一下想要说的话，试图让自己显得成熟镇定，而不是像那群中学的小姑娘似的一惊一乍：“你之前跟我说，你是我小时候向流星许愿时天上的一颗星星，现在你来帮助我实现愿望。”

“是的，在实现你的愿望前我不能离开这里。”

“这里？你是说地球？”

“呃，没错。”

托尼沉思着掰弄自己十指的指节，发出咔嘣咔嘣的声响，史蒂夫背后的肌肉僵硬了起来，微微颔首，有些警觉。

“我知道这听起来像骗人的，但这……”

“但是你需要说服我这是真的。”托尼若无其事地打断史蒂夫，嘴角冷淡地翘着，眼中闪着精明算计的光：“你长了一张令人信服的脸，但是我想看看你是否能够做一些很星星的事，像是飞或者发光什么的。”

史蒂夫眉头蹙起，下颌线由于牙齿用力的咬合变得分明且有力，他眨了眨眼睛，眼中的神情由紧张变为挫败：“我现在不能飞或者发光，除非我实现你的愿望。”

“那么我为什么要相信你？”托尼的手指在膝盖上敲个不停：“我没有通知安保请你离开的唯一理由是你长得不赖且看起来人畜无害。”

史蒂夫垂下双眼，明亮的灯光抚过他的睫毛，在眼下处的皮肤投下两片小小的阴影，使他看起来沮丧又可怜。托尼无奈地看了史蒂夫一会儿，正当他咂嘴犹豫到底要不要通知安保的时候，史蒂夫突然抬起头，表情沉静又坚毅。

“你十二岁半的时候向流星许愿能不能把提托还回来，因为那是你仅剩的朋友了。直到第二天晚上你的愿望也没有成真，你说相信星星很蠢。”

提托是托尼读高中时认识的朋友，因为托尼一直在跳级，提托一直在留级，所以提托比托尼大了六岁。两人对实验很感兴趣，但是提托的理由是实验室的桌子下面很适合逃课睡觉。

提托死于枪杀意外。

之后的托尼有些寂寞，但是他决定不让人发现这一点。

因为他当年只是个小鬼，还有那么些没被现实冲刷掉的幼稚和天真，他把这个秘密说给宇宙星尘，甚至不期待回应。

“我当时听到了，但是星星的力量不足以复活提托，我想试着实现你的其它愿望，不过我离你太远了，浪费了很多时间才来到这里。”史蒂夫轻咳一声：“希望我没有来得太晚，不过我小的时候是一颗很弱小的星星，长大后也不太擅长魔法方面，但是我会尽力而为。”

我早就不玩儿星星愿望这一套了，你确实来晚了。

不过托尼没有开口，与之相反，他为自己重新倒了小半杯葡萄酒，然后撇撇嘴：“我求过星星也求过上帝，不过后来我已经把事情解决了。”

“我没有愿望，罗杰斯先生。我想，你可以回家了。”

尽管史蒂夫说他不会发光，但是托尼觉得眼前的人已肉眼可见的程度黯淡了下去。

托尼认为自己一定是酒喝多眼花了。

 

然而史蒂夫没有走，坚持等到托尼有愿望的那天。

托尼把整件事告诉了佩珀，本想为自己拉一个知心战友，但是他小看了佩珀的接受能力。显然“钢铁侠、神盾与坏蛋”事件已经好好锤炼过她的神经和心脏。

她时不时会在和托尼汇报日程和工作的时候装作若无其事般提及史蒂夫的情况。

于是在非自愿，托尼•史塔克坚持声称他是在非自愿的情况下，得知：

一、史蒂夫在史塔克大厦附近的咖啡店找了份工作，那家咖啡店不出一个星期，里里外外被各年龄层的女性围得水泄不通。

二、史蒂夫有了手机，租了房子，加上工作薪水、奖金和小费，足以支撑他在地球上生活很久。

三、佩珀和史蒂夫是一伙的。

佩珀表示自己只是个旁观者，一切都是史蒂夫魔法的错。

“说真的？你不是应该站在我这边吗？”托尼把啃了一半的披萨丢回盒子里，张开油乎乎的双手朝向佩珀。

“如果你敢把油抹到我身上，你今年就别想有任何假期。”

托尼嘴一瘪，两只手在餐巾纸上胡乱擦拭。

佩珀纤长的手指在电子日程表上面轻松划动着：“每次我提起史蒂夫的时候你都一付事不关己的样子，别以为我没发现你有时会乔装打扮到史蒂夫工作的地方喝咖啡。”

她抬起头，假笑着向托尼眨了下左眼。

 

史蒂夫宛如一个完美的人类。

对每个人彬彬有礼，做事一丝不苟，如果哪里出了问题，会很诚恳并严肃地道歉。

托尼暗地观察史蒂夫一个月了，他把理由归结于身为钢铁侠有义务监视可能给地球造成影响的超自然现象。两人从未有过交谈，史蒂夫好似从来没有认出他拙劣的装扮，像对待所有顾客那样为托尼下订单，为托尼递咖啡，在收到优厚的小费时感激地说谢谢。

老实来讲，托尼有些不爽。

但是他拒绝承认。

星期五的晚上是个好日子，第二天是星期六，托尼像所有上班族那样休假，虽然他更多的时候会直接翘班。

命运决定这个星期五世界不需要钢铁侠。

托尼来到史蒂夫工作的咖啡店时意外的发现露天区域一个人没有，室内的情况好些，稀稀落落坐满五六张桌。他走进去又退了出来，仰头研究起四周，感觉自己来错了地方。

“嗨，托尼。”

“呃，史蒂夫。”托尼摘下墨镜挂在领口，环绕空荡荡的四周：“发生什么事了？为什么今天人这么少？”

史蒂夫的脸顿时飘起两片可疑的红晕：“我跟她们说我有喜欢的人了。”

“真的？”托尼扬起眉毛，惊讶的睁大眼。

“其实不算是。”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，继续补充：“我大概说谎了，因为每天过来围观我的人数太夸张了。”

他抬起左手揉了揉自己的脑后：“我的老板倒是最近有点不开心。”

“因为顾客少了？”见史蒂夫尴尬的点了头，托尼翻了个白眼：“你的老板是个白痴。如果你在这里干不下去可以去我那里，给你找个好职位应该不难。”

史蒂夫摇摇头：“波茨小姐和你有过相同的提议，但是我拒绝了。”他做出一个流露着无可奈何的笑脸：“因为你一开始很显然不想见到我。但是最近你又总是来喝咖啡，我想这是我们这几个月来第一次正式交谈。”

“有关你的事情我有很多不理解的地方，有时候我真的很想一走了之，但是我想留下来。”

“为什么？”

“因为我想要理解你。”

托尼将重心放到左脚上，吐出一口气：“我还是对你的真实身份抱有疑虑，不过看在你忍受我这么久的份上，我决定对你好一点。”

“那就是你做的。”史蒂夫轻声说：“你说，‘提托是个奇怪的人，但是他也是这个世界上唯一能容忍我的人，我是个性格乱七八糟的小孩子’。你有时候是有点儿让人受不了，但我不认为你是坏人，很高兴看到你现在有了更多的朋友。”他突然露出一个微笑：“顺带一提，你很早熟。”

托尼将双手揣进兜里，手指从里侧捏攥着裤子的布料，他微微仰头迎上史蒂夫温柔的视线，感觉自己像是被鼻尖儿上沾着奶油的金毛巡回猎犬舔了一口。

“我的愿望是有喝不完的咖啡。”托尼沉默了两秒说道。

史蒂夫摇摇头：“那不是真心的。”

“你该回家了，史蒂夫。”

“我家里并没有任何人等我。”史蒂夫摸了摸鼻子，脸上的表情可谓窘迫：“我父母在很久之前就一起坠落到其它星球了，我来的时候，就只剩下我一个。”

“如果我回去的话，还是只有我一个。”他的嗓音突然有些沙哑。

“那你可能永远回不去了。”托尼在史蒂夫胸口上轻轻捶了一拳：“如果你不想回去的话为什么非要我说一个愿望？”

史蒂夫不假思索地开口：“因为我一直都想帮你实现一个？我觉得我是你的星星，我一直都想坠落在地球上。”

托尼向史蒂夫走近一步，两人之间的距离只剩下一米半，看起来还是有些遥远。

“也许我在等，希望你说出我的愿望，这样我就可以理所当然地实现它。”

说完这句话，史蒂夫的脸又红了，他的双眼里一点点翻涌起复杂的情绪，像是羞愧，又像是自责。

托尼吞咽了一下，胸中有些酸胀：“你的愿望是什么？”

史蒂夫低着头摇了两下，对托尼摊开双手：“我不能这么做，这样不符合规定。”

托尼一咬牙。

“那就留下。”

“留在地球上，也许有一天我会懂你。”

猛然抬起头，史蒂夫睁大眼睛看向托尼。

接着，托尼突然愣住了。

史蒂夫的皮肤开始一点点发散出银白色的光辉，并不刺目，托尼却忍不住闭上了眼睛。他隔了几秒再次睁开双眼，史蒂夫已经双脚离地，漂浮在半空，托尼下意识惊慌地抬起手拽住他的衣角，被史蒂夫一把握住手腕。

渐渐地，史蒂夫身上的光芒退了下去，他的双脚重新贴上地面。

“抱歉，私自把你的话当成愿望了。”史蒂夫有些志得意满地将手搭上托尼的肩膀，看上去一点也不愧疚：“希望你能原谅我的失误。”

托尼微张着嘴巴吐出一口气：“你刚刚是不是……”

史蒂夫确实很像人类，他本身的性格和言行使他在多数情况下堪称人群中的优秀模范。

但是你看，他其实并不完美，偶尔也会耍些小聪明。

没有任何人、任何事，可以是完美的。

 

不完美的史蒂夫•罗杰斯已经足够好了。

同样不完美的托尼•史塔克觉得这事儿没什么好抱怨的。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：子安于水上/aleszian  
> 本篇为参加#Stony Sparks#时的旧文。


End file.
